


A New Beginning

by SunsetZero



Series: Drowning Phoenixes [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Leaving Home, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mention of Cho "Mata" Se-hyeong, Mention of Lee "PooManDu" Jeong-hyeon, Mention of Lee "Wolf" Jae-wan, Self-Destruction, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetZero/pseuds/SunsetZero
Summary: Guided by the legends Wolf, Mata, and Poohmandu, Lee Sangho knew that accepting the support role in T1 meant filling the very large shoes that have been left behind. As he fought every single year, every single split, and every single game, Lee Sangho thought about what he was giving to the team, and how much more he could give. However, even as he led his team to countless victories, Sangho can not help but be dragged down by the losses that tarnish his career. After a particularly devastating loss against DRX, Sangho begins to reconsider if T1 is really where he belongs, or if he was drowning a phoenix. Afterall, the higher you rise the harder you fall.
Relationships: Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Series: Drowning Phoenixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All words that are italicized are either thoughts or flashbacks. Happy reading! ₍⁽⁰꒫⁰⁾₎◞❢

The score was two to zero and just one more game would decide the series. Everyone had tried so hard up to this point and just one more team fight would decide the game. Instead of delaying the game for five more minutes of which the ocean drake would have spawn, everyone decided to force a team fight at the bottom lane. Changdong used Call of the Forge God and knocked up two people. There were no casualties but they were still in a better position as their health was still higher. The minions were flooding into the enemy team base and all they had to do was stall the game. 

Jinseong was poking the enemy backlines with his Aphelios and Sangho was focused on peeling for the team. Once the Baron empowered super minions started to flood the enemy base, everyone started focusing on destroying the Nexus Turrets. The enemy Volibear had died while trying to defend their base from the oncoming assault. Eventually, the Nexus Turrets fell and the Nexus soon followed. 

Then, the confetti started to fly down and everyone took off their headsets. Jinseong high fived Sangho and Coach Kim came running towards Sangho with a hug. Sangho felt like he was the happiest person on earth. With each championship he wins, Sangho’s feeling of success still feels the same. The interviews were being conducted and Changdong was crying due to happiness. 

Sangho looked at Jinseong with happiness and appreciation. He had won two championships next to Jinseong and he hoped to win more. Eventually, the interviews were finished and they could finally lift the trophy. Lifting the trophy filled his heart with joy and he remembered to burn this scene into his memory.

The team eventually met up with Jaewan. Sangho was delighted to see him and he wanted to tell him everything. However, that would have to wait as the team had planned a live stream and a meal. 

Everyone had enjoyed the celebration dinner that was prepared for them. What made everyone even happier was that they were able to share the experience with the fans. But it made Sangho even happier that he was able to share this experience with Jinseong. The connection they had gone beyond the rift. 

Throughout the entire meal and live stream, Jinseong snuck some glances at Sangho. Jinseong couldn’t help but smile whenever Sangho smiled. The happiness that radiated from Sangho was beyond comparison. Jinseong loved Sangho with all of his heart and he would never let him suffer. The meal seemed to last for thirty minutes when in reality it lasted for about two hours. 

Coach Kim had paid for the bill before the players got into the car. Sangho sat beside Jinseong and started scrolling through the news. There were articles praising the team for the hard work. But while scrolling through the comments, some of them stood out and caught his eyes. 

_ G2 Teddy: I don’t understand why it takes so long for T1 to close out a game with a 10k gold lead. If T1 was playing against G2, they would have lost. G2 would have found a way to come back. NO EXCUSES. _

_ Hard Stuck Iron: Effort’s Thresh hooks were TERRIBLE. He missed every single one. _

_ Daeryy: Effort’s performance was overall very disappointing. Expected more from him. He was carried to victory," _

Sangho felt someone lean on his shoulder and caress his other hand. Sangho turned his head and saw Jinseong leaning on his shoulder. 

“Sangho-ya, you shouldn’t read that kind of stuff. It’s bad for your mental," Jinseong said as he closed Sangho’s phone. He ran his hand through Sangho’s hair and leaned into Sangho’s warmth.

“It’s just feedback from the fans and I’m used to comments like this. Every time we lose a match, I see comments about me underperforming," Sangho replied as he opened his phone and started to scroll through social media.

“But we didn’t Sangho-ya, we rose to the top," Jinseong said, his voice laced with concern. 

“I know but I can’t help but feel I was just dead weight," Sangho said softly as tears started to gather in his eyes. 

At this point in time, everyone was asleep in the car. Jinseong looked behind him and saw that the coast was clear.

“But you did what you were supposed to do, didn’t you," Jinseong whispered into Sangho’s ears. He pulled Sangho into a hug and tried to comfort him.

“You got me fed and you peeled for me during team fights. You warded and cleared enemy wards. You did your job as a support and you completed your jobs perfectly," Jinseong said softly.

Sangho just hugged Jinseong and silently sobbed into his shoulder. He finally let out all the tears that he had swallowed and kept deep down inside his heart. Every victory felt like a failure because he felt that he could never meet the standards the fans had set for him.

_ After Sehyeong had retired, Sangho felt the pressure from everyone around him. The pressure was enough to suffocate him. Sangho was taught by the legendary supports, Lee Jeonghyeon, Lee Jaewan, and Cho Sehyeong. When Sangho underperformed during the World Championships, he felt like he was slowly falling into a deep sea. _

_ The backlash he was receiving from the fans was suffocating and he could never fall asleep. All he would be reminded of was his failures and his mistakes. Nevertheless, he just beared the pain and tears and buried it deep down inside his heart.  _

_ After the disappointing series against G2 Esports, everyone was devastated. This defeat cost them a spot in the finals and a possible world’s title. After the team returned to Korea, everyone had some time off. However, they all gathered and watched the finals together. _

_ Seeing FunPlus decimate G2 Esports was satisfying, but all everyone could think about was how different would everything be if they reached the finals. During their first day back in Korea, Sangho cried for the entire night. The feeling of regret and disappointment just surrounded him. All the hate messages he received just sickened him to his stomach. _

_ He sat upon his bed and just covered his entire body in blankets. The tears wouldn’t stop and Sangho felt like the walls were slowly closing in. His breathing quickened and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His vision was blurring and his head was spinning.  _

_ Then suddenly, Sangho felt a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Sangho-ya, it’s okay. Don’t cry anymore," Jinseong said softly as he hugged Sangho. He had one hand on Sangho’s shoulder while the other was caressing Sangho’s cheek. Jinseong was sitting on Sangho’s bed in the middle of the night comforting Sangho. _

_ “Hyung...I’m...sorry," Sangho cried out as he buried himself in Jinseong’s arms. His eyes were overflowing with tears and his body was shaking. _

_ “Don’t be. You’re perfect just the way you are. You’re my support, not anyone else's," Jinseong said softly as he embraced Sangho. He used one hand to run his hand through Sangho’s hair. He sniffed Sangho’s hair and smelled the scent of jasmine.  _

_ Sangho eventually stifled his tears into a sniffle and finally, hiccups. He buried his face into Jinseong chest and gripped onto Jinseong’s shoulder. His eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed. His body eventually stopped shaking and he calmed his breathing. _

_ “There’s nothing that will hurt you if I’m next to you. I’ll protect you from anyone that wants to hurt you," Jinseong whispered to Sangho as he pulled Sangho into his chest. _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m such an useless support," Sangho said softly. _

_ “Don’t say that you’re the best partner I can ever ask for," Jinseong smiled at Sangho.  _

_ “I’m sorry that I’m useless...I’m sorry that I can’t be like Sehyeong-hyung and Jaewan-hyung...I’m sorry for getting caught out and I’m sorry for always being out of position..," Sangho mumbled as he gripped Jinseong even tighter. _

_ “Never say that about yourself. This was your first time on the international stage. You should be proud of yourself,"  _

_ “Help me hyung?” Sangho asked Jinseong. He was looking at Jinseong with a defeated look in his eyes. _

_ “With what?” Jinseong asked. He tilted his head and looked back at Sangho. _

_ “Help me forget hyung. Help me forget the pain," Sangho said softly as he grasped Jinseong's hand. He led Jinseong’s hand towards his waist and placed Jinseong’s hand under his shirt and on his waist.  _

_ “Sangho-ya, you’re not yourself. I can’t do this," Jinseong said as he tried to reason with Sangho. _

_ “Don’t say that. We both want this," Sangho said as he led Jinseong’s hand up to his waist," _

_ “But not like this," Jinseong said as he pulled away from Sangho’s grasp. He let his hand rest at his side as he looked back at Sangho. However, Sangho did not back down. He just escaped from Jinseong’s embrace and laid down on the bed. _

_ “Sangme-ya!” Jinseong yelped as he was dragged by the collar of his shirt. He was hovering on top of Sangho. Sangho pulled Jinseong closer until their noses were almost touching.  _

_ “Sangme-yah, you’re not yourself. Please come to your senses," Jinseong said as he released Sangho’s grip on his collar. He laid on top of Sangho and hugged him tightly. _

_ Tears started to slip down Sangho’s cheeks as he laughed and said, _

_ “Hyung...I...I’m sorry. I don’t know...I don’t know why I acted like that,"  _

_ “Don’t apologize anymore, you apologized enough," Jinseong as he released his bear hug. He laid down next to Sangho and covered themselves with Sangho’s covers. _

_ “You don’t have to apologize anymore," Jinseong said as he touches Sangho’s cheek.  _

“I’m fine now hyung," Sangho said as he pulled away from the hug. His cheeks were stained with his tears and his eyes were red and puffy.

“That’s good, I don’t like to see you cry," Jinseong said as he gave a soft smile. He poked Sangho on the cheek and gave a little grin. Sangho just gave a small smile and poked Jinseong on the cheek. His finger traced his lips and then his fingered poked Jinseong’s mole on his face. 

The car eventually brought them back to the team house and everyone had left the car. Everyone else had gone back to their rooms. However, Jinseong just went straight to Sangho’s room. 

“I’m spending the night here, is that okay?” Jinseong asked.

“Sure, I’m just going to hop in the shower real quick," Sangho answered as he entered the shower. 

Jinseong prepared his clothes and just started to scroll through social media. His messages were filled with fans congratulating his victory. Jinseong couldn’t help but smile when he read each message that was sent by everyone. However, at the back of his mind, a thought kept destroying him. 

“I finished, it’s your turn," Sangho said as he entered the bedroom. His hair was wet and he changed into his pajamas. Jinseong took that as an invitation to pinch Sangho on the cheeks.

“Ouch, what’s that for," Sangho questioned.

“You’re so cute," Jinseong smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on Sangho’s forehead. Sangho just stood there blushing as Jinseong entered the bathroom. 

Sangho eventually gathered his thoughts and walked towards the closet. He pulled out an extra pillow for Jinseong. He also made sure to retrieve the teddy bear that was in Jinseong’s room. By the time Sangho returned, Jinseong had already finished showering. Sangho plugged in the hairdryer and made Jinseong sit on the bed.

Sangho started blow drying Jinseong’s hair while Jinseong was busy playing with his teddy bear.

“Oh~ Who’s a good bear?” Jinseong cooed.

“I am!” Jinseong said in a squeaky voice.

“Oh yes you are Sangme," Jinseong laughed as he hugged the bear.

“Ah, why did you name Sangme-shi after me?” Sangho asked as he let out a small chuckle.

Jinseong turned his head to face Snagho and made a shocked face. He opened his mouth and said,

“No, I didn’t. Sangme got his name from me," Jinseong snuggled Sangme and looked at Sangho.

“Sangme-shi, it’s nice to meet you," Sangho laughed as he shook Sangme’s hand. 

“Sangho-ya, let me dry your hair," Jinseong said as he placed his hand over Sangho’s

So then the couple switched positions so Sangho was the one that was snuggling with Sangme. Jinseong was busy drying Sangho’s hair while Sangho was busy playing with Sangme. 

“Oh Sangme-shi, I like you a lot. More than Park Jinseong," Sangho said as he placed a chaste kiss onto Sangme’s forehead.

“That hurts Sangho-ya," Jinseong cried.

“You remind me a lot of Jinseong-hyung, Sangme-shi. You guys are both clingy and great to snuggle with," Sangho smiled. As soon as Sangho finished his sentence, Jinseong finished drying his hair. Jinseong returned the hairdryer to its original position while Sangho went under the covers. 

He waited for Jinseong and continued to play with Sangme. Jinseong eventually closed the lights and snuggled beside him. The couple faced each other and gave each other a soft smile. 

Jinseong ran his hand through Sangho’s hair and said,

“Sangho-ya, are you really going to dye your hair blue?” 

“Of course, I promised the fans already," Sangho said as he began to run his hand through Jinseong’s hair.

“I’ll miss your black hair. It’s so soft and silky," 

Sangho only made an mmm noise as he slowly drifted off to sleep. His eyelids eventually fluttered shut as Jinseong kept running his hair through Sangho’s hair. 

“Good night Sangho," Jinseong whispered as he slowly fell asleep.

__________

_ The Match Against DRX That Took Place on August 23th _

The team had fought extremely hard in order to secure the win against Dragon X. They won the series after a hard-fought two and one victory. Everyone was really happy because they managed to secure a victory against a top tier team. However, after the games, Sangho tried to find Sanghyeok. Eventually, he found Sanghyeok lurking in the hallways.

“Hyung, I’m sorry about game two. I didn’t know what I was thinking," Sangho said as he bowed. 

Sanghyeok walked towards Sangho and ruffled his hair. 

“It’s fine Sangho-ya. We’re just unlucky during the second match. Come on, let’s go back to everyone," Sanghyeok smiled.

The two walked back to the team room and everyone was frantically trying to find the duo. Sanghyeok walked towards Juhyeon and patted him on the back. Sangho could only see Sanghyeok say something to Juhyeon before his direction was directed to Coach Kim. 

Sangho sat down next to Jinseong and started to drink a bottle of water before Coach Kim started to talk. Everyone was discussing the matches and the mistakes that they made today. Eventually, the team started to clean up and to return back to their rooms. But before he made it back to his room, Sanghyeok intercepted him on his way there.

“Sangho-ya...don’t listen to what everyone is saying. You’re a great player and someone that I trust dearly," 

“Did something happen hyung?” Sangho asked as he tilted his head. 

“Just don’t look at social media today," Sanghyeok said with a stern voice as he patted Sangho on the shoulder.

“Good night hyung," Sangho replied.

“Good night Sangho. Don’t listen to all the haters," Sanghyeok said before he went back to his room. 

Sangho returned to his room and took a shower. He changed into his pajamas and prepared for bed. Right before going to bed, he decided to check social media despite Sanghyeok’s warning. Oh, how he wished he listened to Sanghyeok’s advice. 

_ Mistletoe: It’s annoying to see Effort inting in game and to see Faker getting blamed for it. If you check the coms, you’ll know that all fights and team fights are 100 percent directed by Faker. _

_ Blazing: Effort’s inting and Cuzz use his ultimate in the middle of nowhere. Everyone be like, “IT’S FAKER’S FAULT,"  _

_ Guess: Effort and Cuzz makes me feel disgusting. Just retire and leave already. _

_ Moon Brush: AND THIS YEAR’S OSCARS GOES TO……….EFFORT AND CUZZ! _

_ Overfly: Effort is just inting just to make Faker look bad. Complete disrespect to the face of the team. Faker is the only reason why T1 even has any fans. T1 is a disgrace and I’m no longer a fan. _

_ HowYouLikeThat: Cuzz and Effort were intentionally feeding in Game Two and then Coach Kim placed Closer back in to make people believe it’s Faker’s fault. Absolutely disgusting and the man gave his all to your team.  _

Sangho just let out a little chuckle before he charged his phone and closed the lights. He went to bed and just silently laughed about this entire show. All he could be thinking about was the comments and “feedback” he received from his “fans,"

Suddenly, Sangho heard the door knock and Jinseong entered the room. He snuggled up beside Sangho and placed his hands around Sangho. 

“Are you alright Sangho?” Jinseong asked quietly.

“Yeah, the best that I could ever be," Sangho laughed as he smiled.

“Sangme-ya? What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong? I don’t really know hyung," Sangho laughed as he stared into Jinseong’s eyes.

“Hey...what’s wrong Sangme?” Jinseong said as he sat up. Sangho sat up and just started to burst out laughing. 

“Oh Jinseong, you’re the only person that has consistently been on my side," Sangho smiled as he hugged Jinseong. 

“Sangme-ya, please tell me what’s wrong," Jinseong pleaded.

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong. Everything is perfect," Sangho laughed as he gave Jinseong a picture-perfect smile.

“Let’s go to the psychiatrist tomorrow," Jinseong said. His eyes were filled with desperation.

“There’s no need. There’s nothing that's out of place. No matter what I do, everyone still sees me the same way. ” Sangho said as he let out uncontrollable laughter. He wasn’t able to take the hatred anymore. All Sangho could do was laugh as tears slid down his cheeks.

“That’s not true. There are plenty of fans cheering you on. No matter how you perform," Jinseong answered. He placed his arms around Sangho’s shaking body and comforted the smaller man. 

“You love me right?” Sangho asked as he tilted his head. 

“Of course, I would never leave you behind," 

“I don’t deserve you," Sangho smiled as he hugged Jinseong.

“You are my most precious thing in the universe. Nothing can ever compare to you," 

“I really am a selfish person," Sangho chuckled as he looked at Jinseong.

“What do you mean…” Jinseong questioned. 

“I don’t think I’m resigning next year…” Sangho said quietly as he looked down.

“What?...,"

__________

_ A Week After Sangho’s Contract Ended With T1 _

“Sangho-ya...please don’t go," Sanghyeok pleaded with Sangho. He grabbed onto the hem of Sangho’s jacket and just stared at the floor.

“I’m sorry hyung. I have to," Sangho said as he gave a small smile.

“Please...resign with us just one more time," Sanghyeok begged. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes.

“Hyung...the team needs someone different," Sango whimpered.

“No...we need you. If you’re here with Jinseong-ya, Changdong-ya and Juhyeon-ya I know you’ll be able to achieve great things. Just please...I’ll be able to retire knowing that you’ll be here to continue the legacy. Please Sangho-ya, this is my only request," Sanghyeok cried. The pain of his looming retirement date and the pain of losing Sangho was just too much for him.

“I can’t, the team needs something different. I haven’t been able to accomplish anything…”

“You did! You did so much for us. You helped us through 2018 and I know you’ll be able to achieve great things. Just please…” Sanghyeok sobbed.

Sangho couldn’t bear to see Sanghyeok cry and so he hugged him. He had never seen Sanghyeok cry in front of him before and he felt so guilty. Sanghyeok always guided and helped him through his career and Sangho just felt like he betrayed the person that had been by his side the longest. 

“Even if I can’t convince you to stay, promise you’ll come back to visit Jinseong-ya, Changdong-ya and Juhyeon-ya when I’m in the military," Sanghyeok said as he gave a small smile.

“Of course. I’ll send you letters and visit them when I have time,"

“That’s good to hear...Sangho-ya thank you for everything you have done for the team," Sanghyeok said as he bowed. 

“Thank you Sanghyeok-hyung. Thank you for everything that you have done for me," Sangho replied as he bowed. He hugged one last time before he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was an employer from Dragon X telling him that it was time to go. Sangho gave one last smile to Sanghyok before following the employer. 

Sangho had already received farewells from everyone else and he started to go down the elevator. Right before leaving the T1 Headquarters for the last time, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Jinseong with a bag in one hand.

“Jinseong…what are you-”

“Excuse me, but it is alright for me to have a minute with Sangho?” Jinseong asked the employer. 

“Of course, Sangho-shi, I will be waiting outside,” He said as he left the building.

As soon as he left, Jinseong latched his hand onto Sangho’s wrist.

“Eh?” Sangho yelped as he was pinned against the wall by Jinseong. Jinseong held both of Sangho's wrists above Sangho's head. Jinseong smashed his lips against Sangho’s. They feverishly made out with each other until Jinseong eventually broke the kiss. Jinseong released his grip on Sangho’s wrist and he wiped the saliva that was on his lips with his sleeve. 

“I had to do that one more time before you left," Jinseong smiled as he showed his canines. 

“You’re disgusting...” Sangho said quietly as he avoided Jinseong’s eyes.

“But you love me,” Jinseong laughed as he hugged Sangho. Sangho smiled as he hugged Jinseong back.

“Before you go, take this,” Jinseong said as he handed Sangho a blue gift bag. Sangho opened the bag to see Sangme.

“You’re giving me Sangme?” Sangho questioned.

“Yup. If I can’t be next to you when you sleep, Sangme will be there to keep you company,”

“Thank you,” Sangho answered as he placed Sangme back into his bag. He hugged Jinseong and placed a chaste kiss onto his cheek.

“I’ll miss you,” Jinseong uttered. 

“Me too...see you again soon,” Sangho smiled sadly.

“See you soon,” Jinseong answered. Then Jinseong slowly released Sangho from his hug. Then suddenly, the employer came back.

“Sangho-shi? Are you alright? I wanted to come back to check up on you because you were taking some time.”

“I’m alright. I’m ready now,” Sangho responded. Sangho started to walk towards the entrance and before leaving, he turned around and mouthed,

_ I love you and see you soon _

__________

_ Spring 2022. Sangho’s First Spilt On DRX. LCK Spring 2022 Finals  _

It was difficult for Sangho to adjust at first. He missed Jinseong and everyone. It was difficult to get used to the new team house. But it was the weirdest for Sangho to get used to a new AD Carry. Sangho had played with Jinseong for almost his entire career and they had developed a relationship that went beyond the rift. However, Hyukkyu was able to help him adjust.

Sangho soon developed a connection with Hyukkyu. Their teamwork and synergy was amazing and their playstyle were similar. Hyukkyu is able to play aggressive when needed and passive when asked to. Sangho connected with the team and they were able to run all the way towards the LCK Finals.

But being in the finals means that Sangho would have to face his old team and teammates. 

“Sangho-ya, are you alright? You seem to be a bit in a daze,” Hyukkyu said softly.

“I’m fine. I just need to go to the restroom, I’ll be back soon Hyukkyu-hyung,” Sangho replied with a soft smile.

Sangho left the team room and started to walk towards the bathroom. But in reality, he didn’t need to use the bathroom. He just needed to clear his mind. Whilst walking through the hallways of LoL Park, he was jumped by a familiar figure.

“Surprise!” Jinseong yelled as he hugged Sangho.

“Jinseong-ah! Don’t scare me like that,” Sangho scolded. But Sangho wasn’t able to suppress his smile.

“I just missed you sooo much. We haven’t been able to meet each due to the match schedules,” Jinseong cried.

“I know, I missed you too,” Sangho said softly.

“I’m jealous of Hyukkyu-hyung,” Jinseong sighed loudly.

“Why?” Sangho questioned.

“Because he is able to play next to you every day,” Jinseong smiled as he fluffed Sangho’s hair.

“Ahh...you clingy teddy bear,” Sangho said as he lightly smacked Jinseong’s arm.

“You look great in white and black...but you look the best in red and black.” 

“Stop that,” Sangho answered as he smacked Jinseong’s arm. 

“But still I missed you,” Jinseong said as he kissed Sangho. They shared a deep kiss until they heard Hyukkyu’s voice.

“Sangho-ya? Did you get lost?” Hyukkyu asked as he walked down the hallway. 

Jinseong broke the kiss and released Sangho from his bear hug. He poked Sangho on the cheek and called down the hallway.

“HYUKKYU-HYUNG! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SANGHO? HE’S RIGHT HERE!” Jinseong screamed. Hyukkyu heard Jinseong's voice and followed it to find Sangho and Jinseong.

“Sangho-ya, there you are. Everyone was worried because you didn’t come back for a long time,” Hyukkyu chuckled. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I just ran into Jinseong-hyung here,” Sangho replied.

“Hello Jinseong-ya. It would be an honor to play against you in the finals,” Hyukkyu said softly. 

“It would be an honor as well Hyukkyu-hyung,” Jinseong said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Sangho-ya...I’m afraid that we have to go back to the team soon. The match is about to start,” Hyukkyu smiled.

“Okay, bye Jinseong-hyung. See you soon,” Sangho smiled.

“Bye Sagho-ya! We’ll crush you on stage.” Jinseong yelled.

“Crush us? I won’t allow that to happen,” Hyukkyu chuckled.

“Oh, I will. With the help of Minseok, we’ll crush you to smithereens,” 

“I’ll like to see you try,” Hyukkyu answered.

“It’s time to go Sangho-ya,” Hyukkyu said before he started to walk. Sangho waved to Jinseong one last time before he ran towards Hyukkyu. Jinseong turned his head to see Minseok standing next to him in a T1 jersey.

“We’ll crush them,” Minseok said as he looked at the backs of Hyukkyu and Sangho with determination

“Of course we will,” Jinseong said as he looked at Sangho one last time. Then he turned around and said to Minseok,

“Let’s go back to everyone,”

Minseok nodded as they started to walk back to their team room. Jinseong and Minseok started to walk back to the T1 team room while Hyukkyu and Sangho walked back towards the DRX team room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this work! There will be one more work in this series that stars Moon Woochan and Kim Changdong. I hope you'll look forward to it. All comments and feedback are appreciated. One last thing is that the players are human too. Sending hate messages would do nothing but damage their mental health. Although they were eliminated from playoffs, please continue to support the team. Also, I'm sorry. （>﹏<). I promise that the story for Taemin is coming out soon. I just couldn't resist writing this story. Please forgive me. ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡ Also from now on, stories will be taking longer for me to complete them. A new school year is starting for me and things would be getting busy soon. But I'll keep on writing new works! Thank you for reading this and lets all cheer for T1 during the regional qualifiers. T1 Fighting! \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/


End file.
